Fireflies
by Fighter for the title
Summary: sweet drabble for Victorious Prompts. Beck and Jade are enjoying the night, with fireflies by means of. Thanks to x-Clownsdontbounce-x and YouCan'tControlMe for join me.


**Goddamn! What times I ree-started this?**

**I don't know what I'm doing... It's late, I'm sick, I'm tired and my imagination flew away.**

**This is for _Victorious prompts-fireflies._ BadeDrabble.**

* * *

The night is warm, the sky is full of stars, although they are not on a place available to this scenery.

It's just autumn, but all Christmas shit is in the stores. They as tired about it.

She just hates that holidays, she can't find a good reason be happy in that fucking days; shops, children screaming, stupid-sweet decoration. Just another reason to spend the money.

He just can't understand what the people is so gullible about all that _Christmas miracles._ really do they belive that a divine thing comes to save the day? He knows the life, and it's not like that. No Christmas for him, he has not something to believe on, not magic, not miracles, not anything. He has enough with the one beside him.

They are lay down on the lawn, they are smoking grass , looking to the sky, with no worries to care for.

He is hugging her with a hand, she is just calm down about his touch.

"Are you going to Canada this holidays?" She questions seeing to his eyes.

He shakes his head. "No this time." she smiles, getting off the cigar, she kisses him and he kisses back.

"So, something good for this Christmas" they both are hugging each other. He raises his shoulders.

"I'm eighteen. What do you want? I as tired of my parents and that..." she frowns. "...I mean they finally got know that I'm enough older to take choces for myself" She laughs, he takes a smile for her.

"Fine... That means that you're a whole man now." She says sarcastic, he laughs and hugest her.

"Jadelyn... It's not funny..." she raises an eyebrow, he still be laughing.

"Beckett..." he kisses her forehead.

"You are gold" She has her head on his chest. She whispers "Hmm".

"What does mean that?" he raises his shoulders again then rubs her head.

"I'm so drugged to say it..." he moans tired, she rolls her eyes.

"Do you catch fireflies before?" she says brooking his grab.

He frowns. "No, why?" she smiles meanwhile she stands up herself. She walks a bit away from him.

"Jade... Where are you going to?" his voice as lazy, the only he does is stand up himself and follows her.

He walks into a weird place. there are Plants and green lawn. He searches to his _fiancé. _when he finally finds her.

"Where was you?" She is there, like a beautiful ghost, black clothes, white skin... Perfect moon light, making strongest her beauty.

"Searching you..." she takes his hand, and travel him to (literally and metaphorically) another place.

Million of lights are flying around all the little garden. Jade walks into the flying-lights, she is dancing with no sense, the drugs makes her feel free, happy.

Beck is there, just looking at her, he is smiling lazily enjoying the divine show, she is perfect, she is a dream.

Jade takes Beck's hand, she moves him closer to her, she is guiding him. They both dance as two crazy-romantic lovers, with no sense, with no way, arrhythmic. The lot of fireflies hugs magically them, it are moving with them, a dream. the little lights looks like a disco ball. As a crazy dream, Beck and Jade dancing below the lighten full moon, with golden fireflies moving and dance with them.

They fall down on the lawn. She is up on him, she is closing her eyes, smiling calm.

"Weird..." she says yet with her close eyes. He laughs and kisses her neck.

"What do you want babe? We are we... We are not normal. You know. Easy is boring" She reaches his lips, they both make out slowly, but then harder.

* * *

**Well, you can call me hypocrite, first because: I never tasted drugs before (but my friends did it, I know how drugged people acts like)**

**Second because: I never was before on LA (I don't get around at all)**

**And third: maybe because I'm not even old enough to read what I write.**

**But what I can say? This is (I think) so fluffy, and I got the inspiration when I was reading a _DuncanXGwen._**

**Fine, as I said before: I have no idea about what I wrote. **

**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME¡? This an own cliche, two stories, the same shit.**


End file.
